We Will Love
by Wall-flower1999
Summary: Chloe has been in acoma for three years because Lauren had got a werewolf to bite her. Everyone thinks Chloe is dead. Chloe's mom came back to life and everyone thinks Derek and the gang is dead. Please! read and review! Book cover u will understand after u read!
1. Chapter 1 Finding Out

**So sosososososososo sorry I haven't updated. I've been trying to get my dad not to call my school for "sexual assault of my daughter". WHICTH DID NOT HAPPEN! A bunch of idiots were throwing snowballs at my legs and my dad noticed the bruises. Than my depression kicked in and my friend has been hassling me over being "upset 24/7" and we're getting ready for my grandmothers wedding that's coming up…. NOT a happy time. Sososososo sorry. But here is my new story!**

Everything is cloudy I'm disappearing... Lauren did this to me... She was jealous... Well that's what i tell myself. To tell myself the truth... It's like saying i was in an abusive relationship which i never was.. I love Derek even in these clouds i know this. That's why i slept with him.. NOT because he forced me... Actually he waited sooo patiently to make sure it's what i wanted i almost jumped HIM. "Chloe... Chloe. Come on baby wake up." someone said... It sounded like someone i knew... It sounded like my mother... Then there was a pull... Than i opened my eyes...

**Jenny-**

After three years of her being in acoma i had no choice... She needed to wake up... We needed to decide a way to end this before more people die! Lauren went too far when she killed the Bae's and Derek... FOR GODS SAKES! They had saved her life!When my daughter opened her eyes I gave her a small, sad smile, "hey sweeties how are you?" Chloe started to get the 'holey-shit- I'm-dead' look so I quickly said "It's okay you're not dead! You've been in acoma for three years because your body couldn't handle the werewolf venom***if that's what you call it***." Slowly she nodded. Then asked three question-"Okay but how can I see you? And where am I?" and the horrible one "Where's Derek?"

And the answers "You in Toronto, Canada Chloe. And as for being able to see me… When I was about to get married to your father; about six months before the wedding, a bunch of friends that I grew up with preformed a spell that if we died and left our children to fend for themselves and they were to almost died; we would come back to help them." Please don't- "Kay…" thank go- "But where's Derek?" Spoke to soon. I took a deep breath "Chloe…" I could NOT look her in the eyes…But I did.. Her sad, scared eyes. He meant the world to her I just know it.

"Baby… Lauren…she-she's not who everyone thought she was… she did this to you and hundreds of others." " Mom their not de-dead are they?""Chloe… I'm so sorry…" and she broke in to sobs. Full on heart breaking sobs." Im so so Sorry Baby. Don't worry she will not get away with this." I said holding and rocking my baby girl to a gentle rest.

**6 months later **

**Derek-**

Lauren killed her. Slathered her own niece… as MY torture she killed her by getting another werewolf to **bite** her and **touch** her. BITE AND TOUCHED MY MATE! It's been three and a haft years since Chloe died, now we are going to Canada to a safe house._**I miss our mate.**_ Said the wolf._ I agree_

**So So SOOOOOO sorry about me not updating but please please review!**


	2. We're Alive

**Thank you those that reviewed my story! To Crixtine: The werewolf just groped Chloe and touched her face and **_**other**_** areas. I'm trying to add more chapters more often but please be patient with me.**

**Now for chapter two!**

**Chloe~**

It's been 6 months since I woke up. And I miss him soooooo bad, I'm always having a hard time focussing in classes mom signed me up for, saying that I "missed too much and need a distraction". Nothing could distract me. And now living with his family. Yeah, I'm living in the same house as his two sisters he **never** mention and his parents. I found out that all of our parents grew up together. Alicia Bae, Christopher Bae, Acacia Souza, Noah Souza, Andrew Carson, my mother and her twin- Ben.

My mother went to Acacia and Noah's wedding and Alicia and Kit's. But 9 months before hers and my dad's wedding She notice Lauren fallowing her mother's foots steps. She had Kit and Andrew preform the spell that mom had mention when I woke up. Then, to keep the others and their kids safe she made sure none of them went to her wedding.

During the past 6 months, I've surrounded myself with Derek's biological family, and thrown myself in my music. Before I wanted to be a director I wanted to be a singer. I had loved playing the piano and my guitar. That was before and during the times my dad was a drunk.*** I know he wasn't but I thought it would be interesting to have Steve Saunders as a drunk*** Then I have been keeping a high grade average. Anything to distract me at the fact their all dead because of me, then remind me of them and when we all sat in a motel room making fun of each other. Or Simon and Tori having the prank war, or when Kit told them they were half siblings, or tori dressing me up for Derek. Derek, our first kiss, first date, first time we said "I love you", to our first time.

Every moment came back. And it hurt like a bitch. But I let myself remember. The pain feels good.

**Tori~**

We are on our way to this safe house…dad said it would be good. He also said that Simons mother is there and so are Derek's who biological family. We were a little hesitant on going; even after 4 years we still don't like safe houses after our experience with Andrew. I looked back at Derek. After Chloe's death we became closer. All of us had. We all took the news hard, but none of us as hard as Derek. He'll never forgive himself for "letting her die". He never did and would never let someone cares about die if he could stop it. And believe me, none of us could have stopped her death.

**Simon~**

Why. _Why. __Why.__**Why. WHY!**_ What did Chloe ever do? And Derek? What did he do to be punished so cruely?

_Oh God, Chloe. I'm so sorry we couldn't save you._

**Derek~**

I hope she knew I loved her. I hope she knew we all love her. And I hope she knows how much I need her here.

_Chloe were ever you are. I love you._ Wer my last thoughts before Dad pulled up to a long drive way intoa forest that lead to a huge and beautiful house. And sitting on the porch steps playing a amzing melody, was no other than my mate. Chloe.

**Chloe~**

I heard the car pull up and I heard the gasps. I also heard the door of the vehical whip open and slamed shut. That's when I looked up. And gasped. There stood none other than Derek Souza.

"Der-" I didn't even get his name out of my mouth fast enogh before he was kissing me. No longer able to keep the tears in I broke into sobs. Derek just held me. Let me rest my head in the perfect crook. of his perfect neck. I felt 2 more pairs of arms around me and I knew it was Tori and Simon, and my sobs just got louder.

Then I heard my mother talking to my love. " She missed you all so much. It's been a hard six months."

Then Derek spoke. "6 months? Its been 3 and a haft years." I mummbled into his chest " acoma" but it was to unclear for anyone to pick up so he just said " What was that, baby?" I looked him in the eyes and said "I've been in acoma for 3 years."

**So theres chapter two. Please tell me what You think will happen next. And thank you for the well wishings. Please review… it makes me happy..**


	3. 12

Sorry this isn't an update,(working on it) but read it because we are rebelling and we need petitioners! If you don't feel like reading it just add it to your stories or profile and add your name to the bottom!

Okay. So due to some really rude and obnoxious people, (and going all Nazi on us) I, along with many, many other people, are going on a 48 hour ban of from midnight, June 8, until midnight of June 10, and I encourage everyone reading this to ban it also. There is a group of people who are purposely reporting stories for no obvious reason, just to get them taken off because they find it funny. The ban is a way protest, and hopefully make ff stop the group. Thank you for all who read this, and hopefully you will stay off of for those days.

Also...

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think that's stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000 word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be loosing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server,maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Raven Servathen

Eradona

Master-of-Mythology

AbyssKeeper

Devil Hunter Kira F Sparda

Glorious Burden

amulet black rose

moonstruckgirl15

RozaXDimkaBelikovForever

bookluver17

imaboredwriter2

murrey-2012

Necromancer1999


	4. important

Hey guys. Sorry if you thought this was an update. But I had tried out FictionPress for my own stories and I have gotten some horrid reviews and because of my depression I find that writing harder and harder to do more than it already was. FictionPress is a LOT different than fanfiction and its not for everyone (sorry if you disagree). IF THE AUTHOR WHO WROTE ME THE REVIEW IS READING THIS I AM NOT YOU AND I AM NOT A PERFECTIONESS I MAKE MISTAKES AND TO SHOW THAT I WILL KEEP MY STORIES ON THE WEBSITE EVEN IF THE DON'T MEET YOUR WISHES I DIDN'T KNOW THIS WEBSITE HAD REQUIREMENTS . Sorry for those who enjoy my stories I will be on fanfiction to read and review but not to update, and sadly I don't know when I will be updating next.

Hugs and kisses,

Necromancer1999/ Shadow-Greyz


End file.
